Grandmaster Sin
I am a weapon, not a prophet, and I have no answers for you. You have your life; isn't that enough? '' Ibrahim Hasuf Singh is the aged grandmaster of the League of Assassins, as well as many martial arts. He began using the name "Sin" as a shortened form of his family name when his father was killed by another assassin in the late 19th century, due to the dark connotations it has in the religious world. Singh has been the leader of the League for a long time, and with his seeming longevity, he constantly deals with threats from within and without the organization to take his life (and thus the power and authority control of the League offers). These attempts on his life have hardened him into a powerful and canny warrior; this guile combined with his martial skill and over a century of experience makes him one of the deadliest men in the world. Singh is publicly believed to be dead, allowing him to move about with relative impunity. He keeps a low profile and only spends money in the large amount of cash he's amassed over the years. In public, he seems like a nondescript old man in Middle Eastern elders' robes, and generally only high-ranking assassins know where to find him at any given time. Skills and Powers "Sin's" most powerful ability resides in his title: as Grandmaster of a skilled group of assassins, he can assure with near certainty the death of his target by dispatching the right killer(s) for the job, and stepping in himself if need be. Singh is well-spoken and wise and approaches most interactions with a sort of detached bemusement, which makes him easy to approach and builds rapport among the assassins. As a result the league is largely loyal to him, with only a few older members jockeying for his position. In addition to being proficient with nearly every martial art in history, Singh has developed his own style of pressure point strikes based on his medical knowledge. He can figure out nearly anyone's weak points at a glance and strike them with dizzying speed and precision, disabling even powerful supers in a few quick seconds. His only weakness comes when fighting foes whose bodies are not readily vulnerable (such as those protected by force fields or powered armor), against whom he must switch to using strikes empowered with ''chi; which convey devastating power but lack the ability to disable and subdue he usually relies on. Singh has an unusual affinity for water. He can travel nearly instantly from two place connected by a continuous body of water, can run along clouds or the rain, and does not need to drink water to sustain himself. In battle he can transform his body into a fluid-like substance and "flow like blood" to dodge attacks and strike with deceptive speed. He generally only reveals this power to a foe he's personally intervened to kill. Backstory May be revealed later! Miscellaneous Trivia *Singh actually possesses a modern doctorate in medicine, and briefly went by "Dr. Sin," before realizing a Chinese supervillain had that name and switching back to "Master Sin." *While Grandmaster Sin is a stickler for the assassins' rules, he is otherwise quite laid-back, not minding if a contractor is a little late and allowing take-backs when he plays chess. *Ibrahim was born a Syrian Muslim, but he has abandoned the religion, believing that if any god existed, he could not suffer people who hire assassins to live. Category:Assassin Category:Supervillains